


White Lies and Mistletoe

by pandorasxbox



Series: The Prince and The Pauper aka The Exec and The Baker [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Confessions, Lies, M/M, Mistletoe, Smut, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: Bumping into handsome, wealthy business executive, Kili Oaks beneath some mistletoe wasn't on Fili Durin's party agenda, but after accepting a date with the man, an innocent white lie begins to snowball into more lies to weave an unfortunate, sometimes laughable web of deceit he's not sure he'll be able to untangle to save a promising relationship, and somewhere along the way, Kili in turn learns a lesson of his own.





	1. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While executive Kili Oaks is attending his company's annual Christmas party at a suburban bar and grill, he meets Fili Durin who is attending his company's party as well.

_'Sleigh bells ring, are you listening…in the lane snow is glisten…’_

Stuffing some cash into a small tip container, the handsome business executive, Kili thanked the bartender, and took a sip of his vodka martini, turning around to lean against the brass bar wrapped in cheap green tinsel to watch the merry festivities. "Another boring corporate Christmas party", he sighed. 

The food served for dinner at this mediocre bar wasn’t horrible, and the atmosphere was light and cheerful amongst the guests, but even though he'd rather be home right now, he would do anything to please his uncle. Every year his uncle Thorin, president of Erebor Inc., insisted he attend this annual outing, touting how good his presence at this party was for the morale of their employees.

Why couldn’t Thorin at least one year have this party held in the city at an upscale dinner club down the street from his penthouse apartment rather than some middle-class dive tucked away in the suburbs for a change? 

_'Walking in a winter wonderland’_

Laughter erupted from another party room off the main bar area as folks dressed in the gaudiest knitted Christmas sweaters, wearing red and white Santa hats or felt reindeer antlers with jingle bells attached began filtering in to mix with all the other patrons and party-goers enjoying their festive alcoholic drinks.

As the upbeat holiday tunes played on song after song, some of the party guests cheered, and danced merrily without a care. In the mix, a certain bearded man with long, golden curls peeking out from under his Santa hat caught Kili’s attention noticing the brilliant smile, and adorable dimples he’d never found so attractive on anyone else before.

_'All I want for Christmas is you!'_ Mariah sang. 

_"Maybe this party isn't going to be so boring after all!"_ Kili smiled, in spite of himself for this was a highly unlikely gathering for him to find himself so attracted to someone. The man was apparently the other party’s boss as he noticed how at one point the blond bought a round of shots to give a toast, and his party guests quickly emptied their glasses, and applauded, followed by friendly hugs all around. The blond's employees seemed to adore him. 

Over the next hour of people watching, and feigning happy holiday sentiments to nameless employees, the brunet sipped his fine liquor listening to other people's conversations, and a few he probably shouldn't have overheard about the gorgeous blond. Seems as though he had quite a few admirers working for him. 

Kili polished off his drink, and sat the empty glass on the bar before heading off to use the restroom. On his way back, by chance he and the blond man collided at the doorway of the hall leading to the restrooms, spilling red wine all over the man's festive Christmas sweater.

“Oh! I’m sooo sorry! Forgive me!” Kili reached for his silk pocket handkerchief, and proceeded to awkwardly try and wipe the fluffy wine-stained tail of the red-nosed reindeer knitted in to the design of the man's red and green sweater.

Taken aback by the gesture, the blond laughed, and calmly put a hand over Kili's to stop him from fretting or trying to clean him anymore. "It's alright! Really! Trust me, this sweater was going in the goodwill bin after tonight anyway. Not really my taste in clothing."

"I'm awful sorry." The brunet shoved the handkerchief into the pocket of his dinner jacket, and held out his hand. "I'm Kili."

The man shook the offered hand, and grinned, basking in the glow of Kili's warm charisma. "Fili." 

Hazel and crystal blue eyes locked as Kili held Fili's hand a bit longer than necessary noticing how soft his hand was before letting go, making the assumption he must be a professional too. "Could I buy you another drink? Anything you want."

The handsome brunet's dark, smoldering eyes followed the blond's gaze above them as Fili grinned mischievously looking at the mistletoe hung in the doorway innocently begging for lovers to kiss.

" _Anything_ I want?"

Kili smirked at the blond's cocked eyebrow. "You're not serious?"

"I'm sorry. It was presumptuous of me to think you might be into men. It's just that I noticed you watching me for the past hour, I thought maybe..."

Before Fili could finish his thought, Kili's soft, manicured hands were cupping his bearded face as he planted a firm, yet sensual kiss upon his willing lips. Shocked, but delighted and wishing for more, Fili gave the brunet a nod as they parted, taking in the scent of his expensive cologne to memory. "Thank you."

Hearing a few gasps nearby, Kili could care less who saw him throwing caution to the wind. It wasn't everyday he came across other professional men he found himself so attracted to. 

"Thank you for noticing the mistletoe." Dressed in a navy blue Giorgio Armani suit, Kili smiled. He couldn't keep his eyes from being drawn to the seriously ugly knitted garment the blond was wearing. "So, may I ask, what's up with the...sweater?"

"My employees' idea. They're a great bunch, I'd do anything for them."

"Ahh! I figured as much." Kili gave the blond a quaint nod. Fili was obviously a people person. The kind of executive his Uncle Thorin wished he would be with his people. "Well, I won't keep you from your party. I should mingle with my employees as well before I go." 

"Of course." Fili was so taken with the tall, dashing, sexy stranger, he worried he'd never see Kili again if he let the man get away so easily, but he also didn't want to seem too desperate. 

Luckily the young brunet must have had a similar feeling. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"Yes." It had been a long time since Fili had been on a proper date with anyone, and seeing how Kili was dressed in a designer suit, every hair neatly pulled up into a man bun, the way he carried himself with such confidence seemed promising. He wasn't like anyone he'd ever dated before. 

"Great! I'll text you. Maybe tomorrow?" Kili was excited to have connected with another professional man, hopefully of his same caliber. Surely the little man in the reindeer sweater and Santa hat would look amazing in a nice suit and tie, and he couldn't wait to spend an evening getting to know him.

Fili agreed tomorrow, Saturday would be fine, but after giving away his cell number he had some doubts. He'd had some really bad luck dating strangers in the past. Bunch of crazies out there. Liars too! One could never be too careful.

The next day after receiving Kili's confirmation text for their date, wary Fili decided he shouldn't give this stranger his real address being cautious that no matter how nice Kili seemed, he didn't trust anyone anymore after some of the lying lunatics he'd encountered before. After all, even some famous serial killers were classy, handsome men. 

Better to be safe than sorry, Fili gave Kili an address of an apartment building just inside the city limits. Unfortunately he didn't check out the address he gave until he drove there to meet his date who was already on his way to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will only be a few chapters long ~ Hope you enjoy my little Christmas fic :) Thank you for reading!


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili can't seem to stop lying as one lie leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Christmas was over almost a month ago, and I obviously failed at getting this completed by the holidays with everything IRL going on, but I hope you'll still enjoy the rest of the story :)

Following his GPS to the set address destination, Fili’s jaw dropped at the sight of his fake home as his car drove slowly passed the elaborate five story building complete with a few marble pillars beneath a fancy awning to protect its guests from the weather outside the large gilded doors, atop the seven marble steps. Adding to the elegance of the hotel, it was decked out with tasteful holiday wreaths, and potted trees lit with white lights trimmed in velvet red and gold. 

Fili blinked. He couldn’t even afford to stay one night at this luxurious hotel much less live here. _'Holy shit! Way to go, Fee!'_ Sinking in his seat, he avoided pulling into the designated valet area to drive off to find somewhere to park so he could hurry back to run inside, and appear to come out the front door when Kili arrived. 

After driving around the block, Fili haphazardly parked in the first spot he could find down the street from the hotel entrance, but things didn’t go quite as planned. Because as he rushed down the sidewalk toward the grand entrance of the residential hotel, Kili rolled up to the curb, and saw him just as he was starting up the marble steps.

At the sounds of a car horn beep, Fili whirled around to see the dark tinted window of a sleek black brand new BMW i8 gliding down.

"Fili?"

Out of breath from being in such a rush, the blond raked his fingers through his curls, adjusted his tie, and casually walked up to the side of the fancy sports car. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you so soon! I had to run an errand for my elderly neighbor. Yeah, she needed...dog food. For her...dog." 

Noticing his date was empty handed, Kili had to ask, "Where is it?" 

At that moment, Fili realized he should've stopped talking a few sentences ago. "They were sold out. I'll just text her to let her know so we can get going." 

Kili quickly got out of the car to open the passenger side door for his date, who had been fumbling to figure out how to open it. To Fili's astonishment, the car door unexpectedly flipped upward instead of outward. "Whoa! That's so cool, bro!" 

The proper young businessman laughed. He hadn't been referred to as "bro" since college a few years back, but surprised by the exclamation he felt it was endearing coming from Fili. He would reflect later that his date had an almost childlike wonder about him. "Do you have a car?" 

"Yeah, it's a T...Mercedes. Benz." Wanting to measure up, Fili couldn't bring himself to admit owning a beat up 2002 Toyota Corolla on its last leg. 

Kili preferred BMW, but Mercedes was nice too. "Oh yeah? What model?" 

"What model? Fiiive...something..." When Kili hummed, Fili chastised himself once again for lying, so he tried to make for it by telling a bit of truth. "I also have an old Toyota. Just to bum around in." _'You are a bum, Fili! Oh my god, he's so out of my league! What am I doing?'_

If a first date wasn't stressful enough, wanting to make a good impression, he'd spent the afternoon shopping for a decent suit with full intentions of returning the pricey clothing as soon as possible, but unfortunately he was already perspiring in it. He hoped that spritz of expensive cologne on the sample card he rubbed all over himself was enough to conceal his nervousness. 

"You look fabulous! I knew you'd look amazing in a nice suit." Subconsciously Kili licked his lips imagining what his handsome date would look like out of that suit. "Much better than that reindeer sweater, but you even made ugly look good." 

"Thanks." Fili blushed. The chore of finding the perfect suit just paid off. "You look pretty stunning yourself." 

After the first round of compliments, they were on their way. The drive through the city was rather quiet for the two strangers unsure what to talk about just yet. Listening to the smooth jazz Kili was playing on the ride was an enjoyable, nice change from the music he liked, and was enough to calm his nerves just as they arrived at the hotel where they would be dining. The five star restaurant they went to was atop a skyscraper overlooking the city was just as elegant as Fili's handsome date. 

Seated across one another, the candlelight between them softened Kili's hazel eyes with a warm glow when he smiled. Fili couldn't take his eyes off him wondering if those long, dark locks spilling over his shoulders would feel as silky smooth as they looked sifting through his fingers when they would surely kiss again later tonight. 

"Fili?"

The sound of Kili's voice was enough to jolt him back to earth, and Fili was certain he was still wearing a stupid grin on his face. "I'm sorry, what?"

Kili snickered, "Thought I lost you there for a moment! Do you know what you'd like to order? Have you ever had the lobster here? It's amazing!"

"No, I haven't. Actually I've never been here before." No, indeed. Fili hadn't taken the time to look at the menu yet, but when he glanced over it, he practically choked seeing the prices, however he managed a neutral expression. "I don't care much for seafood. Don't they have any good burgers?"

Peeking over his menu, Kili's eyebrow rose curiously. "No. They don't. The filet mignon is good as is the prime rib."

Nervously Fili snorted, "I was just kidding! I'd love to have a good steak for a change. I mean here. Since I've never been _here_ before."

"How long have you lived in the city? This is the hottest restaurant in town!"

"Not very long. Just moved here actually." _'Like an hour ago!'_

"Ahh! Then after dinner I'd love to show you around. Maybe start with a walk through the park across the street." 

Silently Fili accepted the offer with a nod. 

*

The two young men had a lovely dinner learning a little bit about each other. Nothing too personal, and Fili relaxed finding no need to lie anymore. 

More importantly, he even told Kili the truth that he was in fact a business owner, and the people he was with at the bar when they met work for him, but that's where that topic ended. 

For once, the executive took his secretary's advice to relax and enjoy an evening without discussing work for a change, though it nagged him like an itch he couldn't reach all night wanting to ask Fili about his business.

With the knowledge Fili was new to the city, they continued their date as Kili offered by taking a stroll through the park. It was a clear beautiful night over the city, all lit up and decorated for the holidays. They enjoyed listening to some carolers, and watched merry folk ice skating in the square, while sipping on some hot spiced cider. 

"Let's skate!" The spontaneous suggestion, and the flash of Fili's mischievous smile was encouraging, but Kili regrettably had to decline. 

"We're not exactly dressed for it, and...to be honest, I've never ice skated before." The executive's adorable grin, and little shoulder shrug was worth asking. "I'm sorry. Maybe another time." 

_'Another time?'_ A chance to have a second date with Kili sounded very promising. "Sure! I'd like that." 

"I've had a really good time with you tonight, Fili." The twinkle in Fili's eyes lit up Kili's heart. It had been a long time since he had so much fun, or felt such happiness with someone. "It's been fun! I've never met anyone like you." 

"I've never met anyone like you either." And that, Fili said confidently, was the solid truth. 

*

The city lights rolled across the sleek car, quietly casting shadows on its occupants as they drove from one stop light to the next, taking in the sights of the town.

Casually without hesitation Kili laid his hand on his passenger's leg. Fili's breath hitched by the unexpected move. After a few minutes, his eyes darted toward his date, who had begun massaging said leg gradually moving up his thigh as they rode along.

Feeling Fili's muscles tense, Kili worried he was moving too fast. "Should I stop?"

With an impish grin, Fili shook his head. "No. I'd like it even more if you'd kiss me, but I'm fresh out of mistletoe." 

"We don't need any. But I'll be sure to bring some next time." Stopping at a red light, Kili leaned over to lose his fingers in Fili's thick mane of curls, and devour his lips hungrily. 

_'Next time? He really does want to see me again!'_ Just knowing this intoxicatingly seductive man kissing him with such desire wanted to see him again, turned Fili boneless melting into their kiss.

Breathless and wanting more, the driver shamelessly timed the ride just right to catch every red light just so they could kiss as many times as possible, each time his hand found its way higher up Fili's thigh until his fingers brushed lightly over the taught, thin linen coming to rest on his hip. 

Could this night be more perfect? Never wanting this evening to end, Fili couldn't get over how passionate Kili was, and he certainly wasn't complaining about it. Hell, he'd let him fuck him right here in the car if it wasn't so impossibly tight in here. Then suddenly reality hit him like a slap in the face when Kili said, "We're here."

"Here?" The euphoric fog lingered for a moment before Fili blinked, realizing where _here_ was. _'Oh shit! I forgot to tell him the truth!'_ His stomach twisted at the sight of the luxurious residential hotel he'd led Kili to believe was his home. "Oh. Yeah."

"I hope you understand, I don't sleep with anyone on the first date." The sheepish look Kili wore was apologetic. "I'm sorry if I teased you. I haven't been with anyone in a long time. I really enjoyed kissing you."

"No. You're fine. I enjoyed it too." Too bad this was their first date, but Fili couldn't have been more thrilled Kili was a gentleman considering he wasn't sure how he was going to explain he'd lied to him about this being his home. "It's rare to meet such a gentleman." 

Kili was relieved as well. "I knew from watching you at the Christmas party what fine gentleman you were too, Fili. I don't find myself so attracted to men of your caliber very often. I believe you're a rare gem." He really liked Fili, and in the short time they'd spent together he felt the chemistry between them. He also felt confident that Fili genuinely liked him, and not his money seeing where he lived, the fine suit he wore, knowing he was a business owner. 

"I'm a diamond in the rough, alright." Fili grinned awkwardly, trying to find a way to confess, but the words never came. 

"I'd love to see you again. Maybe next time you could drive, and take me somewhere. Maybe teach me how to ice skate, hmm?" Kili pressed his forehead against Fili's to nuzzle in for one last kiss, and joked, "But don't let any of my friends see me in that Mercedes, I'd never hear the end of it!" He laughed, and his date genuinely joined in the laughter. 

"That won't be a problem, I promise you! Maybe we'll take the Toyota to be safe!" Fili giggled sifting his finger's through Kili hair, and as he suspected, those chocolate locks did feel like spun silk. He couldn't believe he was going to leave this ridiculously sexy man with his lies, but he didn't want to ruin such a perfect evening. If things went well on their next date, then, yes! _Then_ he'd tell him the truth. "Thank you for everything, Kili, I had a great time." 

The two said goodnight as the blond left the car, and walked toward the steps of the hotel. He was appreciative Kili was a gentlemen to remained parked at the curb to wait and watch for him to get inside okay, but that was also the awkward moment Fili wished Kili hadn't been such a gentleman, and had gone on his way.

He tugged at one of the two door handles of the heavy hotel doors only to find that after hours they were security locked. Of course he had no key, and likewise had no key code to punch into the key pad either. Panicked Fili saw an official looking man walking toward the entrance. He knew he couldn't talk his way inside, and how embarrassing if he was confronted by the tall dark haired manager in front of Kili. 

Stepping away from the doors, he whipped out his phone to pretend he was making a call to stall for time, trying to wave Kili on. 

When Fili looked at his phone for real, the phone was dead. Of course, Kili wasn't leaving his date without knowing all was well. 

"Is everything alright?" His concerned date called from the car window.

It couldn't get any worse until Fili looked down the street, and saw his car had been towed, and he knew he didn't have enough cash to bail it out, or to call a cab. _'Fuck! Are you serious?!'_

Before Kili could get out of his car, Fili trotted down the steps, and hopped back into the passenger seat. "I hate to ask a favor of you, but could you take me to my friend's place?"

"What's wrong?"

"He, uh, he just called and asked me to come over. He's having trouble with his ex. Would you mind? He said he'd bring me home tomorrow." It sounded crazy and unacceptable to ask such a favor from the man he just met to drive him all the way into the suburbs from here at this late hour, but off the top of his head, Fili couldn't think any faster. Lying obviously was not his forte. "Give us a chance to spend more time together." 

Of course, Kili was baffled at the request, but courteously he obliged.

*

When the BMW parked in front of the rundown apartment building, Kili glanced over at his passenger warily. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Unfortunately, "Yes." Fili swallowed hard looking at his building. It wasn't _that_ bad, and it was in a decent, safe neighborhood. Everyone knew each other, and were always friendly around here. So what if they didn't have a fancy entrance, valet parking, or doorman. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"What?" 

Fili gasped at the slip. "Here! Thanks for bringing me here." 

Confusion set upon Kili's face as his date gave him a quick kiss, and hurried toward the building. Once again, Fili found himself in a quandary. He couldn't use his key to let himself in, that would be weird, right? _'Fuck me now!'_

"Fili!" A drunk man staggering down the sidewalk yelled out, "Hey Fili!"

The blond cringed. _'Not now! Oh, god, why doesn't Kili leave already?'_ "Bofur! Hey, can you let me in please?"

"What's a matter? Did ya lose your keys or something?" The man adjusted his floppy hat, and reached in the pocket of his tattered coat to fish out his key ring. "Well! Look at you all spiffied up!"

Fili's heart was about to pound out of his chest seeing Kili getting out of his car. "Bofur, can you please just hurry up and unlock the door?" 

Kili stepped up to the two men, eyeing the drunk that had a hand on Fili's shoulder to steady himself. "Is there a problem, Fili? Who is this man?" 

Bofur turned, and smiled broadly at the sight of the handsome young man. "I'm his lan..." 

"This is my friend!" Quickly cutting off his landlord, Fili wanted everyone to go away. "Everything's fine! He's just had too much to drink. You know...problems with his ex, and all." 

Bleary-eyed Bofur looked curiously at his blond tenant. "My ex what?"

Kili's gaze shifted between the two. He was beginning to have second thoughts about Fili, if people like Bofur were the type of _friends_ he chose to spend time with.

Laughter erupted from the drunk, shaking Fili's shoulder once he caught on. "Moving up in the world, eh Fee?" 

The blond's face fell seeing the way his new acquaintance was judging him. "I'll call or text you soon, Kili."

Without another word, Kili was gone, and Fili was finally home in bed, staring at the ceiling replaying the evening's events. "He knows. I'll never see him again, will I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and stopping by to read!!!


	3. So Tell Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is worried Kili won't ever want to see him again, but Kili's secretary gives him a little push to accept Fili's invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little segue setting things up before their next date!

Sunday afternoon sitting alone at a diner somewhere in the suburbs just outside the city limits, Fili had just finished off a glass of water, washing down lunch. His nervous finger twitched, hovering hesitantly over the text send button on his phone. He couldn't erase the vision of disappointment on Kili's face right before he walked away from him last night. Did Kili see through his lies? Would he ever speak to him again? Or was it his guilty conscious reading too much into it? He wanted nothing more than to see Kili again to try and find the right time to set things right by telling him the truth, and hopefully they could have a fresh start. 

"Who am I kidding?" Fili sighed, looking around the greasy diner. "He's never going to want anything to do with someone like me when he finds out who I really am." 

~

In his private office high above the bustling city below, Kili sat in his plush leather chair behind an ornate cherry wood desk staring blankly at his laptop. He had an important meeting in the morning to prepare for, but his thoughts kept being drawn away by a certain man with golden hair that had captured his heart in one evening with his easygoing, fun-loving nature, and laughter pure as a child's as if he were a big kid himself. Kili smiled remembering how adorable Fili's dimples were when he laughed out loud watching people falling on the ice rink. 

Kili looked up hearing someone enter his office after a quick knock. 

"Good afternoon, Mister Oaks." 

"Ms. Greenwood. What're you doing here?" As if he needed to ask. 

The executive's redheaded secretary, Tauriel smiled as she strutted confidently up to her boss's desk, and handed over a file and a cup of coffee. "I knew you'd be here. Thought I'd stop in to see if you needed help with anything."

Raising a brow, Kili smirked, and took a sip a coffee, "Oh, really? Sure you're not here to ask me how my date went last night because you couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Well...maybe." Giving her long hair a flip over her shoulder, the secretary rolled her big green eyes, and made a face as she eagerly pulled up a chair. "Okay, yes! So? Tell me everything!"

With a smile Tauriel was sure she'd never seen her boss wear so beautifully, Kili's eyes lit up as he painted a picture of a fun-filled, magical evening with Fili, but then his smile faded wrapping up his story of their first date.

"He sounds wonderful, Kili. I've never seen you gush over anyone like this before! But why do I detect a hint of doubt?"

Kili let out a long sigh, relaxing back in his chair. "How long have we been friends, Tauri? You know why I don't trust anyone. After how many times people have used me, you don't think I have the right to doubt the intentions of someone I just met and know nothing about?"

"Everything you told me about Fili sounds like he was genuinely interested in just having a good time with you! That should count for something! Does he seem to know exactly _who_ you are? You didn't discuss business, did you?" Her eyes widen with a fleeting thought. "I'm going to smack you if you told him you own the building he lives in!"

"No, I certainly did not!" Kili frowned. He wasn't _that_ arrogant. "That would be rude! And I took your advice. I didn't talk about work at all, and he didn't seem to know who I am. I...relaxed, and enjoyed myself. There was something about Fili that made me very comfortable."

"Then what's the problem?" Crossing her arms awaiting an answer, Tauriel was ready to fight for Fili, but she wouldn't have to. 

When the text alert chimed on Kili's phone, he snickered as his lips began to curl into a sly grin. 

"He obviously makes you happy. Stop worrying! Go out with him again, and have a good time! You know all the signs of a gold-digger. Trust your instincts. If he's being honest with you about everything, then who knows? Maybe you've found your perfect match, but you won't know if you don't see him again!"

"Fili is a little rough around the edges, but he makes me laugh. Businessmen like us never seem to be so chill, and his sense of humor is so...playful! Not like anyone I've ever dated before. He's not serious or full of himself at all." Pondering the possibility of another fun evening with the blond, Kili couldn't help wondering how Fili was friends with that drunk man in the suburbs. Maybe he's new money since he said he just moved to the city. "He wants to take me out for burgers, and afterwards he wants to teach me how to ice skate."

"Unlike expensive, elegant dinners followed by a boring symphony or ballet." Tauriel's encouraging smile returned. "I think burgers and ice skating sounds like fun! But don't forget you have a very important meeting in the morning, so don't break anything! " She added with a wink, leaving her boss laughing. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Kili took a deep breath, and sent his acceptance reply text to a very relieved and ecstatic Fili. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, but I wanted to get something posted to at least motivate myself to get this story completed before Valentine's Day! <3  
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and stopping by to read!


	4. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's well-laid plans for his casual date with Kili doesn't go as smoothly as he'd hoped, but they still have a good time.

Daydreaming all day about how he wanted this evening to play out, Fili checked his bank account, and decided to continue with his false life. At the end of their date which he hoped would be in the morning, he would explain himself, and maybe Kili would see how wrong he’d been to think he could only fall for someone of his own social standing. 

In a futile attempt to rent a room at Erebor Hotels to bring Kili ‘home’, Fili swallowed dryly after the receptionist condescendingly refused to let him rent for only one night. _’Why is this bitch being so rude? My money is just as good as anyone else’s!’_

Pointing at the sign displayed on the desk right next to him, the older woman looked over the glasses perched on her nose, and stated what was clearly spelled out. “The minimum stay is one week for $8400.” 

Fili gasped, “But I only need one night! Please, I can pay the $1200 for one night!” _'I want to spend the night, not buy the room!'_

“Is there a problem here?” The tall, dark haired hotel manager approached the customer from behind overhearing the conversation, but gave the man a puzzled look when he turned around. “Wait a minute...Didn’t I see you here late last night trying to get inside?”

Blue eyes shifted, “Maybe.” Fili caught the manager’s name on the pin he wore, and against his own morals he was going to try to use what little status he had to win over this guy, slipping him a business card. “Mr. Lakes, could I please just stay one night? My name is Fili Durin. I'm a small business owner from Dale. I'm a quiet guy, I promise I won’t be any trouble.”

Though Bard saw the sincerity in the young man’s pleading eyes, he shook his head. “I’m sorry, rules are rules. I have three children at home to care for, and I’m not about to risk my job making an exception for _you._ ”

Spurned and dejected, Fili grew angry as he overheard another couple checking in to stay only two days just as he was walking out the grand entrance. _“Fucking rich people make me sick! No exceptions my ass!’_

~

When the beat up old car pulled up in front of Kili's posh apartment building, all those passing by looked warily at the misplaced vehicle parked at the curb surrounded by a couple Jaguars, a few BMWs, and a Maserati. 

Pride prevailed forcing Fili to sit up with dignity, ignoring the gawkers as he texted Kili who rushed right down, and hopped into the passenger seat. "Hi!"

"Hello again!" It had to be illegal for any man to look so incredibly handsome, Fili thought. _'He's even more gorgeous wearing that sweater and those jeans!!_ ' 

A sprig of mistletoe suddenly appeared over his head, and Kili eagerly kiss him as he did last night leaving Fili dizzy and breathless. "Well then!"

"I couldn't wait to do that again!" Tying the mistletoe to the car's rearview mirror, the brunet's adorably sexy smile melted Fili's heart. "I'm starving! I'm ready to try one of those amazing burgers you raved about! And I hope I'm dressed properly."

"Perfect." As simple as his outfit was, Fili's date obviously didn't know how irresistibly hot he was working those dark blue jeans and the ombre black to light grey cashmere sweater with the light grey scarf draped around his neck. "You look great." _'Kili, you could make the most hideous outfit look amazing!'_

~

The used, wadded-up paper napkin landed in the middle of the messy empty plate before Kili as he leaned back in his seat and moaned as if he'd just had the best orgasm of his life. "THAT was the BEST burger I've EVER had! Thank you for bringing me here, Fee!"

Fili's dimples deepened with satisfaction seeing how Kili genuinely enjoyed his casual dining experience at his favorite burger joint in the city. This restaurant was his best kept secret place to go when he needed some guilty pleasure, soon to be Kili's newest guilty pleasure, next to kissing Fili of course!

"Seriously, Fee! I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had any burger much less one this superbly delicious!” 

"Glad you liked it!" Watching Kili rub his belly, Fili made a suggestion the brunet totally agreed with. "Maybe we should just relax, and watch the other people skate for awhile before we give it a go."

~

The two sat on a park bench near the ice rink, sharing some roasted cinnamon almonds, and drinking white chocolate mocha coffee. Kili had to admit the best decision about getting a drink with whipped cream was Fili bashfully asking him to lick away the cream that strayed just above his upper lip, and of course he was more than delighted to oblige.

When the time came for Kili to don his skates, he clung to Fili’s arm with a death-grip stepping onto the ice for the first time letting the experienced skater pull him around for a while to get used to the feel of it before trying to move slowly on his own.

Kili was so proud of his accomplishment this evening, knowing he could honestly tell everyone he only fell on his ass once! Fili hardly left his side, making sure to keep him safe, but he could sense his teacher wanted to break free and show him what he could really do.

Tired legs wobbled the novice skater off the ice to pull off his skates, and watch his date swoosh around the ice rink with speed and grace, weaving carefully in and out of other skaters. When the little blond had some space, he got the chance to show-off with a couple spectacular jumps and spins, but on his last attempt, something went terribly wrong with his landing.

"Fili!" Kili bolted off the park bench, making his way cautiously across the ice in his street shoes to go to his date sitting on the rink holding his right ankle.

The pain was excruciating, clearly written on Fili's face, but he insisted on trying to play it off. "I'm okay! I'll be alright. Could you just help me get off the rink so I can get my shoes, please and I'll be fine."

Obviously he was not _fine_ , and truth be told, Fili's ego was bruised more than his ankle. "Could I at least drive you home? I can always call a cab to take me home from your place so you won't have to drive."

 _'Home?'_ "No! I mean...I don't want my stupidity to end our date just yet! You live closer than I do. Do you think maybe we could go to your place?"

~

The look on the faces of the valet attendants was priceless when they saw Mr. Oaks step out of the old, raggedy Toyota, and help his injured date from the passenger seat. "What? What're you gaping about?" He tossed the keys at one of the young men, and snapped. "Park my _boyfriend's_ car, and be careful with it!"

Being carried in Kili's unexpectedly strong arms, Fili bit his lip to keep from grinning. It felt like a small victory, but... _'Wait, what did he say?! Boyfriend?'_

The brunet wasn't about to let Fili walk on his own until they got to his penthouse apartment only letting him down long enough to open the door. Quickly scooping him back up into his arms again, Kili placed him gently on the sofa, and propped his foot up on a pillow placed on the coffee table. 

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Checking out Kili's place, Fili didn't have to doubt his wealth, and he wasn't going to lie, he was enjoying being pampered in such a caring manner as Kili offered him a drink from his stocked bar that he declined. 

"I'm sorry my valet so rude. You don't have a problem with your valet attendants do you?" This wasn't a question asked strictly for Fili's concern having a business interest in the answer about his hotel staff.

"No. I don't have a problem with them." _'Because they're nonexistent!'_ "Kili...I..." Now seemed like a good time to come clean about his lies, but Kili had other plans sitting so close next to him. 

Sinking his fingers into Fili's long locks, Kili's desire to taste the blond's lips stopped him from make any coherent words. Only the sound of wet kisses, and moans filled the quiet living room. 

By now, Fili forgot what he wanted to say when Kili's hand made its way down the blond's chest to slip just beneath his sweater to settle tentatively on the buckle of his belt. The throbbing and swelling in his jeans was stronger than the throbbing and swelling of his injured ankle. Lost in the allure of Kili's dark eyes, he'd been utterly seduced. 

"This _is_ our second date." Fili reminded, snuggling his cheek against the cashmere brushing light kisses up Kili's neck to whisper in his ear. "I think you want this as much as I do." 

The brunet's eyes closed briefly, chest heaving with want for his little blond when Fili guided his hand from the buckle to squeeze the thick bulge in his jeans. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kili asked horsley. 

"I'm fine." There was no hope for Kili to resist those dreamy blue eyes, the tempting warm breath whispering in his ear, or the soft lips drawing him in for a heated kiss while nimble fingers worked beneath his sweater to unfasten his jeans, sending shivers up his spine when his man began gently stroking his cock. "Take me to your bed, Kee." 

~

Cushioned on the softest down pillows, Fili's injured ankle lay elevated, legs spread wide for his lover. Kili took his time, making sure Fili was comfortable at all times wanting to pleasure him with the utmost care. The pristine silk sheets smelled of lavender, and were cooling to the blond's overheated body. The scent of lavender was gradually replaced by sandalwood and sage cologne, followed by the musky smell of sex. Fili almost felt guilty for soiling the fine linens when Kili brought him to completion, but the brunet reveled in that mess, and wanted to wreck his sheets even more. 

The second time they made love, looking ridiculously hot and sexy riding Fili's cock, an illicit groan escaped Kili as his back arched with his release making an even bigger mess of the linens, and their sweat slicked bodies 

Fili had all but forgotten his injury, lost in Kili's orgasm hearing his name repeatedly fall from those alluring lips that loved to kiss him with desire. Lips that felt like burning embers against his skin when they fucked. _'Getting fucked by the rich and powerful this way isn't so bad!'_ Wrapping his arms around his lover lying on him, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. This was pure serenity. 

Draped over his treasured new boyfriend, Kili was so blissed out he never thought twice about the mess they'd made. If they were able, he would gladly take a third tumble in those soiled sheets, but much needed sleep was about to take them both. 

Heavy eyelids wasn't going to stop Fili from asking the question that had been poking at his brain for hours though. "Kili? You referred to my car as your _boyfriend's_ car. Is that what I am to you?" 

"Look around. You don't think I'd stick my dick in just anybody, do you?" With a furrowed brow, dark eyes searched for a serious similar response. He'd fallen hard for the gorgeous little blond businessman. "I would hope you felt the same for me." 

_Guilt._ Those dark eyelashes blinked. "I would assume you have just as much to lose sleeping around with just anybody." _More guilt._

Fili's heartbeat grew faster as he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, and pressed a kiss into his silky chocolate locks. "I couldn't imagine being this happy with anyone else." 

"Good. Me either." Once again Kili never thought to ask Fili anything about his business or work. He'd had far too much fun this evening to care, and his only concern at the moment was for the man he was entwined with drifting off to sleep. 

*

Monday morning rudely shoved Kili out of bed with the unnecessary text reminder about the important board meeting he had today. He rubbed his eyes, and stubble beard. The handsome, angelic blond sprawled across his bed was going to be hard to leave. Too bad he couldn't blow-off his meeting to spend more time with him today. 

Quietly he stepped into the shower, but soon he wasn't alone. Neither one had enjoyed a Monday morning shower more than this one, and they both agreed, it was a shame they needed to rush off to work. Kili made his new boyfriend promise to let him know how he was fairing throughout the day, but Fili assured him he would be alright. Unfortunately, on his drive to work, it didn't take long for the pain in his swollen ankle to set in again. 

After a quick run to the ER, the doctor ordered a couple days of bed rest to keep his leg elevated. 

Christmas was fast approaching, and with so much to do, Fili had never been so angry with himself before. 

When Kili got the news, he felt terribly bad for his boyfriend, and wanted to do something to brighten his day. The first break he got from his meeting, he gave his secretary a call. 

"Tauriel, I need you to order a nice floral arrangement and some chocolate covered strawberries for me please. Have them delivered to Fili Durin at Erebor Hotel on Fifth Avenue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and stopping by to read!!!


	5. Truth and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's lies are about to catch up to him.

The clock about to strike noon set Tauriel into a panic when the florist called to inform her that the party for whom she ordered the delivery for did not live at the given address. Any minute now, Kili would be leaving his meeting for lunch, and she needed to get to the bottom of this before her boss put her on the spot to ask if the delivery was made. Immediately calling the residential hotel on Fifth Avenue, she'd had quite enough of the rude receptionist that answered her call. 

“What do you mean Mr. Durin doesn’t live there! Of course he does! The delivery I ordered came from Killian Oaks, the owner of your hotel! I think he would know if his friend lives there or not! Let me speak to Mr. Lakes this instant!” Tauriel’s heart pounded with anxiety, torn between frustration with the receptionist, and vast concern for her friend.

After discussing the matter with the hotel manager, Bard vividly remembered Fili. "I'm sorry, Tauriel, Mr. Durin doesn't and has never lived here. He stopped here yesterday afternoon trying to rent a room for the night, but I declined per our minimum stay requirements. He also showed up here late Saturday night trying to get inside after hours."

Tauriel didn't want to believe Fili was playing Kili like so many others had. "I don't know what to do! Oh, this is bad."

"What's wrong? Who is this man?" Now Bard was just as concerned. 

"He's a friend of Mr. Oaks. I need to find him."

"I'm sorry. If I'd known he was friends with Mr. Oaks, I certainly wouldn't have turned him away yesterday."

Too little, too late she sighed. "Thank you for your help, Bard. If he happens to show up there again, please call me right away."

"Of course!" Just as they were about to hang up, Bard remembered something important. "No! Tauriel, wait! I just remembered Mr. Durin handing me his business card! Hold on a second while I find it."

The accounting department looked stunned as their boss walked by greeting them pleasantly. With a spring in his step, accompanying his usual cocky swagger, Kili never felt more alive. That was until he saw the haunted look on his secretary's face just as she hung up the phone. 

"Kili...there's something I need to tell you..."

~~~

Nothing like lying back on your couch sinking into a bunch of comfortable blankets and pillows with fresh pastries and a cup of tea ready to watch one of the many new shows on Netflix. The opening credits were beginning to roll as Fili settled on the couch again after a trip to the bathroom. He just got comfortable when someone knocked on his door. 

He sighed in frustration, and grumbled, "Bofur! I told you I'll give you the rent money next week!"

When the knocking continued, Fili hobbled to the front door ready to give Bofur a piece of his mind only to find the last person he thought it could be instead. 

" K-Kili! H-How'd you find me? I-I can explain!" The brooding look on Kili's face was almost menacing as he made his way inside. _'He's so pissed, and I'm so fucked!'_

"You live _here?_ " Barely giving Fili a chance to reply, the wealthy man looked around the humble apartment before locking eyes with the man he believed was his soulmate, and growled, "And _don't_ lie to me!" 

"I won't lie anymore, I swear!" Guilty, pleading eyes begged Kili to hear him out. "I'm sorry for pretending to be someone I'm not, but after our first date, I didn't think you'd want to have anything to do with me if you knew the real me. I wanted to tell you the truth." 

"Why didn't you? Was it because you wanted to use me for my money? See how much you could get out of me first?" Fili blinked with the accusation as if he'd been physically slapped. 

" No! I'd never do that to you! I never found the right time to tell you." 

"Should've been honest from the start." Kili remembered Fili's sprained ankle when he winced in pain. "Sit down so we can talk." 

Limping back toward the living room, Fili was suddenly scooped up and carried to the couch. Leaning against Kili being held in his strong arms, and the scent of his cologne made Fili wish he'd never let go, fearing their short lived relationship was about to end. 

"Thank you." Maybe Kili didn't hate him, but the frown he wore was unwavering. 

As Fili explained himself, and his initial reason for lying, Kili couldn't help staring at the enormous pile of childrens toys on the dining room table spilling onto the floor, and a velvet red coat trimmed with white fur hung on the back of a chair.

"You started this little charade of yours because you were worried about me being some psycho stalker?" Kili snorted, "I obviously had more to worry about, and I never lied to you! I second guessed your credibility for a moment, but liked you enough to give you the benefit of a doubt, and I get nothing but lies in return." 

"I'm so sorry, Kili. I never meant to do anything to hurt you. It was selfish and stupid of me, but I swear that's not who I am." 

"You're a baker."

"Yes. You never asked what business I own. I worked hard to open my own bakery!" 

"My family owns the hotel you tried to make me believe was your home. In fact, we own the entire chain of Erebor Hotels."

_'Just my luck...Of all the hotels and apartments in the city, I chose the one he owns!'_

"I figured out pretty quick you were wealthy, but you never told me about owning a chain of hotels either." Miscommunication was lost on both sides so it seemed. 

"Touche. I made a grave mistake making an assumption of you without asking."

Fili quirked his head, "What _did_ you think of me?"

"The way you dressed, the lies you told me about where you lived, about the car you drive, and you told me you owned your own business. The way you carried yourself with confidence the first night I met you at the pub. The way your employees seemed to adore you, and the way I overheard them speak of you...I assumed you were an executive like myself...I assumed...too much." Kili suddenly realized how wrong he'd been making so many assumptions. "I wanted to believe you were...Well...I was wrong too. I'll see myself out."

"Then I was right! You do think you're too good for me! The only thing that matters to you is my social standing, and not my character?!" _'Oh shit! Why'd I say that?!"_

"Your character?" Kili repeated sarcastically. "Liars and selfish people like you don't deserve honest men like me!" The disheartened businessman headed for the front door. _'So this is how it ends...again!'_ Kili wanted to burst into tears, but held his head high as he stormed out the door hearing Fili call out to him. 

"Kili, wait!" 

The apartment door slammed shut, shaking the building, and Fili could still hear Kili grousing, "Get out of my way!" The young mother snatched up her toddler making way for the raging, angry man. Bofur was also on the receiving end of a slighted look as the well-dressed businessman passed by him on his way to his car. 

It was too late. Kili was gone. In just four days both of their lives went on a rollercoaster of emotions, believing they'd found the love of their life only to have the dream destroyed by what started with a single white lie.

"What have I done?" Dropping his head back against the couch, Fili closed his eyes letting a tear slip down his cheek. _'It was never meant to be. I knew from the start someone like Kili would never fall for me. We're from two different worlds.'_

Suddenly he had an epiphany. "But he did! Kili _did_ fall for me!" Maybe Kili would remember that too, and forgive him for all the lies that started so innocently.

The drive home back to the city seemed longer than it was, contemplating all that had happened, and all that was said. With his hand on the steering wheel, Kili's eye was drawn to the gold Rolex on his wrist, and the diamond and sapphire ring on his finger. Glancing over at the empty passenger seat, Kili felt his heart clench. "Am I that arrogant and materialistic?" _'Fili never once seemed to care about my money, or what I owned.'_

He clearly heard Tauriel's voice of reason. _"Fili sounds like he was genuinely interested in just having a good time with you! That should count for something! Does he seem to know exactly who you are?'_

Exasperated, Kili ran his fingers through his hair, and punched his thigh in frustration. "No! No, he didn't. What have I done?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both men find fault in their actions, but which one will make the first move to make amends? 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and stopping by to read!!!


	6. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armed with a plan, Tauriel is on a mission to bring Kili and the love of his life together again.

Pride kept Kili from from running back to Fili, and Fili accepted the consequences for his actions taking the blame to heart. 

As the days and nights slipped by, no calls, no texts, chances of ever seeing Kili again grew slim. 

Every day on his drive to work, his eyes were drawn to the sprig of mistletoe tied to the cars rearview mirror. 

He wouldn't dare take it down. It was a reminder of a brief, joyous and magical few days he spent falling for a charming man like some whirlwind fairytale romance. Kili was a prince and he was a pauper. He would chalk it up as another fling. Another failed promising relationship. 

It would take a Christmas miracle for Kili to forgive him for his lying, and realize how perfect they were for each other, to overlook his financial and social standing for wealth was not always measured in tangible things. Sad, he thought, for someone to be so caught up in such a materialistic world, they couldn't see in someone what should matter most. 

  
☆~☆~☆ 

Christmas time was a very busy time for Fili, and he had much to distract him from dwelling on what apparently wasn't meant to be. 

One evening, Bofur stopped by to check on his favorite tenant, and found Fili a bit frazzled, drowning in a sea of toys and wrapping paper, and he was more than happy to dive in and rescue him.

Amidst the pile of toys and brightly colored wrapping paper, sitting there on the floor, Bofur kept an eye on the lad eventually breaking the silence when he blurted out, "Talk to him." 

Fili looked up from the gift he was wrapping to tip his head in question. 

The landlord huffed, "I don't like seeing you so down, you've not been yourself! You're always full of laughter and smiles this season! Now look at ya! That man of yours needs to get is head out of the clouds, and see what a special person you are!" 

"I can't talk to him, Bofur." A curtain of blond curls and braids swayed hiding his solemn expression looking back to his work. "He doesn't want anything to do with me now. If we're meant to be, he'll find his way back to me." _'I'm not holding my breath cause I would surely die!'_

~*~*~*~

Day in and day out, Tauriel watched Kili blow by all the employees on their floor like a winter storm to take refuge in his office refusing to speak with anyone until very late into the evenings when the executive's personal driver would show up to take his drunk employer home. 

Tauriel refused to watch Kili drink himself into oblivion one more night. No one but the executive's fiery secretary could get away with telling him what to do, but the past few days he snapped at her to mind herself. 

Obviously he was distraught over Fili, and something must be done about it. 

By chance, later that week after work on Friday night, Tauriel had joined a friend for drinks at a small cafe near her home when a familiar face on the television being interviewed by the local news caught her attention. 

Armed with a plan on Saturday, Kili's friend made an unannounced visit on a mission to bring him face-to-face with the man who broke his heart and give them another chance. 

Devious maybe, but Kili would thank her later, she was sure of it.

Christmas was only a few days away now, and what a better way to spend some relaxing time with her friend than a day of pampering at a posh salon in town, a champagne luncheon, and a bit of Christmas shopping lightened Kili's mood. 

Tauriel was thrilled to see Kili's brilliant smile return as their day progressed into the evening. After a quaint dinner, he offered to carry in all her packages believing their outing was over, but she wasn't quite done with him yet. 

"Why would you want to go to that part of town?" Kili grumbled. 

Without giving up her real intent, Tauriel gave a reasonable answer. "A friend invited me. It's for charity! I promised him I'd go, but I didn't want to go there alone seeing as where it is. Would you go with me please?" 

Kili didn't like the thought of going anywhere near that shady side of the city, especially after dark, but the sun had just set, and it was still early. He certainly didn't want Tauriel going there alone, and knowing her, she would go with or without him. 

They changed into casual clothes, and caught a cab ride into the heart of the low income part of town. 

☆~☆~☆

The community building was brightly lit, the smell of fresh baked goodies wafted through the cold night air as Christmas music played on.

"Charity event, huh?" 

Walking up to the doors, Tauriel sensed Kili's nervousness, laced with disdain. She smacked his arm knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Yes, your donation can be a tax write off! You're unbelievable!" 

"Tauriel! So glad to see you!" Legolas darted across the room straight for his friend. Giving her air-kisses he eyed Kili. "Never thought I'd see you here." 

Kili let the sarcastic remark slide with a smirk. "That makes two of us." 

There were people everywhere. Surrounded by families of all sizes, and more children than Kili was sure he'd ever been exposed to running around laughing so joyfully playing, he felt very out of place. 

A long line had been formed winding around the very large open room decorated like the North Pole leading to the main attraction of the event. 

None other than Santa Claus himself sat perched on his special throne taking his time talking to every child, handing out a gift as they hugged him tight, thanking him profusely before going on their way with wide smiles, beaming with happiness holding their new toy like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Tauriel and Legolas side-eyed each other with sly grins seeing Kili's jaw drop and his breath hitch when he realized who Santa really was.

"Fili?" 

Being elbowed by his sneaky friend brought him back. "Go talk to him, Kee." 

Going through a multitude of emotions, Kili hesitantly took his place in line. A little boy holding his mother's hand in line ahead of him kept glancing up at the tall brunet waiting patiently behind them. Just before it was the boys turn to see Santa, he asked Kili, "Where's your kid?" 

Kili suddenly felt embarrassed. "I...don't have any children."

"Are _you_ going to ask Santa for something?" 

The boys mother shushed her son, and apologized. "Michael! Don't be rude!" 

"It's alright, Miss." The wealthy man looked around, and was humbled. "Yes. I have a very important question to ask Santa. He's a good man, Michael, and he clearly loves you kids." 

Santa was so enthralled with his business of talking with Michael, he didn't notice Kili waiting to see him until the boy was gone, looking for the next in line. 

Shocked seeing Kili standing there, Fili's jolly smile waned, but true to his character he asked, "What would you like for Christmas, little boy?" 

Kili stepped up to the throne, and jokingly asked a quiet question of his own. "Can I sit on your lap, Santa?" 

Fili chuckled, "I don't think that would be appropriate in front of the little ones."

Kili actually blushed, then asked seriously, "Can we talk?" 

"Of course! As soon as I'm done here." _'Christmas miracles do happen!'_ Santa's blue eyes twinkled. He wasn't going to pass up a chance to make amends with mister tall dark and handsome, but he wanted to finish meeting all the children first. 

Kili understood, and gave a nod. He'd waited this long, another half hour wouldn't matter. He helped himself to some of the free cookies and other assorted bakery goods taking note of the sign discretely placed on the table _'Durin's Bakery' ._ The more he studied the few people working behind the tables handing out plates of goodies, he remembered their faces as some of the people he saw at the Christmas party at the suburban pub. 

A hand on his back startled him from his thoughts. "There was much more to your Fili that meets the eye. You said yourself he was a diamond in the rough. Seems you were right." 

"Indeed!" Admittedly, Tauriel was right as usual. Kili thanked her after she explained how she came to find him here after seeing the story about the event on the news. 

*

Kili soon joined Fili in a private room in the back the blond used as his dressing room to talk when his work playing Santa was over. 

Fili pulled off his fake white wig and beard exposing his real beard and tantalizing braided moustache framing his delicious lips, then released his long curls from the tie to fall over his broad shoulders. 

"I have to get out of this costume before I melt!" The blond laughed, shrugging off the red velvet, fur-lined coat. 

Absent-mindedly licking his lips with anticiption, Kili didn't mind one bit watching Santa transform into the fit, sexy little man he missed so much. Sweat glistened on Fili's muscular biceps, and the golden curls covering the man's chest and abs was too much for Kili to control himself any longer. 

The second Fili kicked off his boots and gingerly stepped out of the santa pants minding his tender sprain, Kili had him wrapped in his arms kissing him just as passionately as he remembered almost lifting him off the ground. 

"Damn, Kee! Do you have a santa kink?" 

Kili's hand found its way into Fili's briefs, grasping his manhood. "Mmm, didn't think I did, but maybe I do for this Santa Baby!" 

Fili closed his eyes letting his head fall back as Kili trailed kisses up and down his neck. "You never answered my question...what do you want for Christmas?" He asked breathlessly. 

Kili hummed, sliding Fili's briefs down, he held onto his man's firm ass pulling their bodies even closer, both of them feeling how hard they'd become rubbing themselves together, his deep voice rasped the answer in Fili's ear, " _You_...all I want for Christmas, is you, Fili..." 

They locked the door, and made the most of their time alone in the small room, something Kili never dreamed of doing in such a place, but being here with the man he'd fallen head over heels for, it would never matter where he was as long as it was Fili he was with. 

Before they left the room, they spent sometime talking, explaining themselves, apologizing, and all was well, making up with a few more kisses. 

The newly reunited couple emerged from the back room with puffy, pink lips, messy hair, looking rather disheveled. Tauriel blushed at the sight of the two, knowingly. The smile on Kili's face, and a nod confirmed her thoughts. He introduced his secretary/friend to his boyfriend, then Fili introduced Kili to four of his bakery employees that had volunteered to help out at this annual charity event. 

Kili was impressed beyond belief to learn that Fili would selflessly spend an entire year buying toys for these low income children with his own money to give these families some holiday cheer, and his bakery donates all the refreshments and their time. 

"This is something my grandfather had always done, and he passed away last year before Christmas, so I took his place. He was a baker too, and I looked up to him. I had just opened my own bakery a week before he died, and I promised him I would keep up our family tradition. When you saw us at the Christmas party at the pub, we were celebrating our first year in business." 

Proud to call Fili his boyfriend, Kili's eyes welled with happy tears. "You really are a rare gem, Fee."

*

When everyone had gone, and the community hall was cleaned up, Legolas took Tauriel home, so Kili could get a ride home with Fili. 

Snow was falling quietly blanketing the cars parked along with city sidewalk. The two got inside Fili's car, and closed the doors. "Jeez! It's getting colder out there!" Fili shivered, and brushed off the snowflakes from his coat. When Kili didn't respond at all, he curiously looked to see what he was staring at. The mistletoe still hung on the cars rearview mirror just as Kili left it the night Fili took him out on the best date of his life. 

"You kept it."

"Of course, I kept it." Sincere blue eyes met soft dark eyes looking back in disbelief. " _You_ put it there...for _us_. I didn't want to forget you, and the special few days we spent together."

"Really?"

"I told you I'm sorry, but I'll say it again. I'm so very sorry for lying, and I promise, I'll never lie to you about anything, ever again, Kee." And that was truth, spoken from the heart.

"I know, and I believe you. I'm sorry for being an arrogant jerk to you. You're worth more to me than anything I could ever buy." And that was truth, spoken from the heart.

 _'He could buy anything in the world, but he wants me!'_ When Fili grinned, Kili's heart melted seeing those adorable dimples again. "Kiss me again! I'm under the mistletoe!"

Kili leaned in for their kiss just as Fili whispered against his lips, "I love you, Kili."

Kili whispered back, "I love you too, Fili. Merry Christmas!"

A new year was about to begin, and both young men looked forward to their new life together knowing they had each other to share in whatever new adventures awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my Christmas story two months past the holiday season!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this little fic! I personally enjoyed writing these particular characters, and wouldn't mind writing more for them in the future, so let me if you be interested in reading more of them :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for leaving comments, kudos, and as always for stopping by to read!!!
> 
> Feel free to say hello or chat with me about anything on Tumblr!  
> You can find me at: [reallywhatisreality](http://reallywhatisreality.tumblr.com/)


End file.
